


The Bar

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Yoongi is a rapper at a bar, hobi owns the bar lmao, jimin is a shy mochi, yoongi is a flirty punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Jin convinces Jimin to come to Hoseok's bar to have fun and meet his boyfriend Namjoon.Until he eyes up a punk hottie playing pool...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a start chapter...Yoongi is introduced next chapter. 
> 
> Btw, I usually write on wattpad, so excuse my noobness on here lol

"Come on, Chim Chim!" Jin begged one of his best friends, Jimin. He was trying to convince Jimin to come to Jin's friend Hobi's bar, and to meet his boyfriend.

"I don't know, Jin," Jimin hesitated. He'd never been one to go to a bar, or any place like that in general. He was too scared of all the drunk people and if he was going to get arrested or something.

"What have you got to loose? All you do is sit around and write songs! Which, is important, but you haven't gone out to have fun in forever!" Jin pleaded. "There's karaoke there, and hot guys." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part. 

Jimin sighed and took a bite of the pizza they'd ordered to his apartment. "I mean, I guess i could try it if there's kar-" He started but was interrupted by Jin's screaming. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, you'll have so much fun, i knew you would want to come!" 

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your pizza. I paid good money for this," Jimin rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is hereeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys wanna see in future chapters!

Hoseok's bar was really busy on Friday nights. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It sure did fit a lot of people. Jimim had to grab hold of Jin's hand so he wouldn't get lost. 

"Hey! J-Horse!" Jin yelled over top of all the noise. There was about seventy or so people here, all chatting, and not to mention there was karaoke going on. He dragged Jimin over to the bar counter to meet his friend. 

"Why do you call him J-Horse?" Jimin asked, shouting. 

"He looks like a horse, that's why!"

Hoseok finished mixing a few drinks and serving people before he walked over to Jin and Jimin. 

'He does look like a horse' Jimin thought to himself as Hoseok walked over. 

"Jin! It's good to see you again! I missed you in Seoul!" Hoseok greeted him, shaking Jin's hand and hugging him. "Who's this?" He motioned towards Jimin. 

"This is my good friend Jimin, he'll be doing some karaoke sometime tonight i'm sure," Jin smiled, putting his arm around Jimin. Jimin just awkwardly smiled.

Someone waved Hoseok over, and he raised a finger at them. 

"I'll come talk later, Namjoon is playing pool in the back. Beer?" Hoseok told them both. Jin nodded. 

"I'll take one too," Jimin added, making both Hoseok and Jin smile. 

"Two beers it is." With that, Hoseok walked off, and Jin pulled Jimin to the back of the bar where a handful of people were playing pool. 

Jimin coughed, as he also took notice of all the people smoking in the area. 

A man noticed Jin walk into the space and his face immediately lit up with a smile. He waved him over.

Jin walked over and was engulfed into the man's arms, as they shared a quick kiss on the lips. Jimin guessed that was Namjoon. He stood by the door awkwardly. 

Jimin never really thought about dating, especially with his music career taking off which was taking up most of his time. But he looked around the to find a good looking man taking his turn at pool. When he was finished with his turn, he took another puff from the cigarette dangling in his mouth before making eye contact with Jimin. 

Jimin looked away, and as did the other man. 

"Namjoon," He called, releasing a huge cloud of smoke into the air as he talked. "It's your turn."

Namjoon nodded, and took a swig of his drink before grabbing a pool stick.

Jin walked over to Jimin and sat them down at a close table for two. As if on cue, Hoseok brought both of their beers to the table with a friendly smile. 

Namjoon finished with his turn and walked over to Jin, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Joonie, this is Jimin," Jin introduced the two, who shook hands afterword. 

"I've heard lots about you," Jimin told him, making Jin look down in embarrassment. Namjoon just smirked.

Someone called him back for his turn, and he told both Jin and Jimin, "The game is almost over, i'll come and sit in a few." 

The man that Jimin eyed was against the wall, taking another puff of his cigarette, while looking down at his phone. Jimin took this opportunity to fully check him out. He was dressed in all black, except for a golden chain on his neck. He was also wearing a long, dark camo jacket that reached his knees. Jimin also took notice of how incredibly dashing he looked in bleach blonde hair.

As Jimin licked his lips, Jin said to him, "I mean, I didn't think you'd be into those types of men."

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, eyebrows knotting together in confusion. Yeah, that guy looked like a punk to him, but who cares?

"Well, Yoongi's a rapper rapper. He's not as nice as Joonie," Jin sighed, taking a sip of his beer. He was happy that Jimin had taken an interest in somebody, finally, after all these years, but Jin always got a weird vibe from Yoongi whenever he came to the bar. He was indeed afraid of him. 

Jimin also took a sip of his beer, before gagging at the taste. He heard someone laugh, and he was sure they were laughing at him. He looked around, only to see the attractive man, Yoongi, instantly wiping the smile off his face and looking away from Jimin, putting back on his mean face.

"Do I look okay?" Jimin asked, a bit worried. He was only in a black t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with sneakers, but he was still a little insecure now that he had Yoongi looking at him every so often. 

"Jimin, you're fine," Jin laughed.

After the pool game was done, Namjoon came and chatted with Jin and Jimin. Both Namjoon and Jin finished two glasses of beer before they went to drunkenly dance on the dance floor to the karaoke. 

Jimin sat there now all alone, with still a full glass of beer, browsing the web on his phone.

"Doesn't look like you like your drink," Someone in a deep but soft voice said to him from above. Jimin looked up, only to see Yoongi hovering over him. 

"How about I buy you another one?"


	3. Not an update but dudes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help man

Hey guys!!

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update :((((

I wrote this story a little while ago when I actually WAS at a karaoke bar and that gave me all the inspiration up to this point. 

I've kind of lost interest in writing this story though...

But if you guys DO want more, I'm sure I could come up with something :)

If you guys want to suggest some things to help me out with this story that would also be greatly appreciated!!

-P


End file.
